2016-07-01 - Enjoy the 4TH Today
http://www.phonelosers.org/2016/07/enjoy-the-4th-today/ Date: July 01, 2016 Length 1:02:53 Summary Edit 00:00 "Cactus, Cactus, Cactus" intro 00:45 RBCP begins the show and thanks sponsor Ty A. 01:18 RBCP thanks Apok0lyps for the apartment list and encourages listeners to mob the "Halifax in Lights" Facebook page. 04:57 Roy calls Oakview Apartments to announce the new Indian Casino he has opened in his apartment. 10:46 Tara at Park Place Apartments is asked if they can keep the neighbors out of Roy's new casino. Roy declares his apartment to be a sovereign nation and grants himself diplomatic immunity. 14:59 Roy calls Redwood Apartments to report that his air conditioner is broken. The heat is preventing him from getting his wife pregnant and he needs Maintenance to come over and fuck his wife right away. 17:59 Ashley learns that Roy is running a dog day care business from his apartment. Several have escaped and his apartment carpet is trashed. The dogs pee everywhere, rub their butts all over and the apartment resembles a "chocolate nightmare". 26:14 Brad reads comments from the Facebook Mob. 31:20 Roy calls Green Tree Apartments with a maintenance question. After his honesty is questioned, he calls the manager a "Poopypanta". 33:46 Shayla at Valley Brook Apartments learns that Roy has a swingset in his living room resulting in a "child-sized hole" in the ceiling. 36:24 Roy reports a child-sized hole in the ceiling to Britney at Tranquil Villas. Debbie the property manager gets called a M.F. and doesn't like it very much. 41:42 Jasmine learns that Roy's children are stuck in his ceiling after a swingset mishap. She encourages Roy to "Enjoy your 4th" even though she is three days too early. 49:22 Roy reports to Maria that his neighbors are complaining about a bad smell after he converts the kitchen cabinets to chicken cages. She also learns of his plans to convert the building into a time machine and to build a gay bar in the back bedroom called "The Back Bedroom". 51:42 Brad plays messages from the PLA Hotline. A listener sings a song, CorbinGuy explains the benefits of living off the grid, someone has an idea to replace twitter, another listener calls Brad a "doormat" and encourages him to work harder, someone calls with the date, somebody complains about the Grand Theft Auto clip that is played during shows, another listener has a prank idea involving gay hookup apps, someone offers show praise, Lil' Wayne leaves a message, A Rockstar wants to remix a song, Brad plugs the wiki, Ahmed wants Brad to sell babies on craigslist, somebody wonders if artificial intelligence will end prank calls, Eric offers show praise and a really high caller collapses under the pressure of speaking for 60 seconds. 1:01:47 RBCP quits the show and thanks the sponsor Outro song is "A Lullaby for Mr. Bear" by The Doubleclicks Quotes Edit Roy "I'm gonna punch her in the nuts" Roy "I'm not a larr, you're the larr!" Roy "A chocolate nightmare" Category:Snow Plow Show